


Intoxicated Tensions - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Captain America: The First Avenger, Closeted Character, Closted Bucky Barnes, Curiosity, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bucky Barnes, Intoxication, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Pining Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Stucky - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: After being rescued from the Hydra facility in Austria, Bucky accidentally spills out his feels towards Steve after drinking too much alcohol. Additionally, after seeing Steve's relationship with Peggy, this furthers his jealousy. Whilst there is a degree of sexual tension, no intercourse actually occurs as that would be non-consensual given that Bucky is drunk. If you wanna read that, you know where to look.A second part to this could also be expected so subcribe for more. :)Summary note: Whilst I usually write in the present setting and in past tense, I have ironically done the opposite in this piece by writing in the past setting in present tense. First time I've wrote fanfics this way, hopefully it works out.





	

Cheerful singing, the slamming of glasses on tables and the strong scents of liquor all fill the room as Steve enters from his last mission. 'See? Told you, they're all idiots' Bucky smiles, indicating to the drunken soldiers who just joined the Howling Commandos. Steve takes a seat next to him, both are in their army uniforms still. 'How about you?' Steve questions. 'You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?'

'Hell no!' He laughs. 'That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight; I'm following him.' He adds as he swallows his drink, hard, looking as though he has already had one or two. 'But you're keeping the outfit, right?' He asks, placing down the empty glass.

Steve turns to Bucky. 'You know what? It's kinda growing on me.' Then looking towards one of the Captain America posters which state that the tours had been cancelled.

There is a brief pause of them both looking at it before Peggy enters the bar in a slim fitting, maroon dress. The music quiets down for a moment as all eyes begin to admire the authority yet strength and beauty that she emits. The room soon returns to its prior state as both Bucky and Steve walk over to greet her. There’s a second moment of silence as Peggy and Steve locked eyes. 'Captain.' She addresses with a stern look.

'Agent Carter.' He responds. She steps forward slightly so that the distance between the three of them is less formal. Bucky steps forward also, looking Peggy up and down. 'Ma'am.' He says; however, she brushes him off and maintains eye contact with Steve. 'Howard has some equipment for you to try.'

'Sounds good.' Steve sheepishly replies. This somewhat irritates Bucky, as he looks from Peggy to Steve, before facing the ground in despair.

'I see your top squad is preparing for duty.' Peggy sarcastically indicates to the sudden increase in noise coming from across the room. 

'You don't like music?' Bucky asks as a way to gain her attention.

'I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.' She answers, still not breaking eye contact with Steve. Bucky can feel the tension of the two building up in his stomach, a feeling that he has not had frequently. 'Then what are we waiting for?' He again tries.

'The right partner.' Her voice echoes, turning Bucky's face sour. '0800, Captain.' she says as she turns to leave. 

'Yes, ma'am. I'll be there' His eyes continue to follow her out the door.

'I'm invisible. I'm turning into you, this is a horrible dream.' Bucky complains.

'Don't take it so hard.’ Steve pats him on the shoulder. ‘Maybe she's got a friend.' He then takes his seat again, as does Bucky whilst rolling his eyes. 'I need a drink.' He groans.

'Something wrong?' Steve queries.

'No, of course not.'

'You sure?'

'Hey, I said "no", now can we continue.' He laughs as he says this, but it is obvious that he is nervous. Steve always could tell when something was wrong with Bucky as he would become more discrete in his feelings; an area that he often didn't mind sharing. 'Hold up a sec, I'm gonna get another bottle.' He snaps lightly as he walks over to the bar.

He returns to Steve with another bottle of whisky, and a glass for Steve also. 'You allowed this? Given the whole serum thing?' He nervously asks.

'Yeah. Though it won't do much; I can't get drunk.'

'Sucks to be you then.' Bucky says as he fills both glasses anyways.

'How come?' Steve laughs, 'Just because I get to remain fine whilst my friends can barely stand?' He takes the glass and takes a sip. 

'If you wanna look at it that way.' Bucky winks, swallowing the entire glass again.

'Hey, slow down Buck. No need to get drunk so soon.' Steve warns, placing an affirming hand on Bucky's side. Bucky blushes slightly and turns the other way. 'Fine. Suppose we only just reunited.' He turns to smile.

The two continue to talk and joke with one another; telling each other of what happened whilst they were separated. Steve mostly discusses his training and transformation. Bucky is instead quieter about his experiences given the circumstances involving Hydra. Throughout, Bucky gets drunker. Steve less so, simply watching his friend. Bucky increasingly makes a fool of himself to impress Steve. Steve simply laughs at his friend, being reminded of how joyfully childish he could be at times. Eventually, as Steve predicted, Bucky loses his ability to stand up straight without collapsing. 'Bucky, we gotta get you back to your quarters.' 

'No, no, I'm fine.' He slurs as a large grin creeps across his face.

'C'mon.' Steve puts his arm under Bucky's and helps him to his feet and out the door, which Bucky for some reason laughs hysterically about. 'Something funny?' Steve smirks and rolls his eyes.

'Yeah...' Bucky leans his head back, ''Cause before this, I used to be the one who would- who'd have to carry you when ill, but now it's you.' He says through an intoxicated tongue.

'Well who's damn fault is that?' Steve laughs.

'Haha, mine.' He says as he swings his arm over Steve's shoulder and tightly squeezes it. Something still isn't right with Bucky, Steve knows. Whilst he has seen him drunk before, he seems different than usual; friendlier, if that was even remotely possible for the Great Sergeant James Barnes.

Steve awkwardly smiles and continues to listen to Bucky's drunken drabbles on their way to Steve's living quarters. Steve had been provided with private accommodation having rescued 400 prisoners of war from one of the Hydra facilities in Austria. Steve could just escort Bucky back to his own quarters, though it would seem that he is evidentially far too drunk to recall the directions to navigate. As they approach Steve's temporary abode, Steve feels Bucky's hand move slightly so that it's around his neck rather than his shoulder; not that he minds, he always felt that he had been close with Bucky. 'This your place?' Bucky manages, letting go of Steve and trying to balance on his own. 'Yeah.' Steve replies as he unlocks it and holds it open for Bucky to enter through first.

'They got you fully kitted out then?' Bucky asks. The first room is rather large and includes both a living room and kitchen area. Though the room lacks any personal decoration on Steve's part, the various layers of dust add a degree of character to the room. 'Why don't you sit down whilst I get some water?' He suggests

'My hero.' Bucky exaggerates as he collapses onto the couch face first. Steve walks over will a filled glass and blanket. 'Sorry but this place only has one bedroom; you'll have to sleep here.' He tells Bucky as he holds out the glass of water. 

'Oh, sure, thanks.' He replies as he pushes himself up and swiftly drinking the whole glass.

'Anyways, it's late so we should probably sleep soon.' Steve begins to stand up but Bucky tugs on the waistline of his uniform. 'C'mon, we've barely caught up, talk to me.' He smiles and his cheeks redden. 'Fine.' Steve humorously rolls his eyes and sits next to him after Bucky sits up straight. 'So, what is it you'd like to talk about?'

Bucky's face has a sour expression for a moment before he begins to laugh. 'What's the deal with you and that dame? Peggy, was it?'

'Well, not much yet I suppose. She's a very remarkable, intelligent and attractive person.'

'Seemed a bit more than that, hmm?' Bucky again laughs, slightly frustrating Steve.

'Is this about how she blew you off in the bar, Buck?' Steve scowls.

'What? No.' Bucky retaliates, 'Why would it be that?'

'Perhaps because of the dirty looks that you gave her as she left. Admit it, you're upset that I'm finally getting noticed for once.' Steve jests.

'Like hell I am.' Bucky pulls out a hip flask which he drinks, facing away with his cheeks reddening even deeper. ‘You wouldn’t understand it.’

‘Try me.’ Steve frowns, resting his head on an arched arm to face Bucky.

‘Ugh, if you insist.’ He moans, swallowing from the hip flask again. ‘You ever considered how weird it must be for me to have spent so many years protecting you for you to be the one rescuing me? Guess I didn’t expect you to ever have a chance of getting lucky.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Crap, I explained that poorly…’ Bucky laughs as he grits his teeth against his lower lip.

A little offended by this, Steve is unsure of what his dear friend means. ‘Well please do explain what you meant.’ Steve snaps. Bucky rolls his eyes and throws his head back. He takes another sip from his hip flask as he pushes his hair back. ‘Oh, what’s the worse it can do?’ Bucky blurts out before practically shooting up to grab Steve with both hands by his collar. He stares into Steve’s eyes, and he stares back. Intimidated. ‘Bucky, wh-what are you doing?’

‘Something that I’ve wanted to do for a long time.’ He again bites his lower lip before smashing his lips against Steve’s. Steve doesn’t know how to react; he’s never kissed anyone before, let alone imagined doing it with Bucky. He sits frozen in shock as Bucky’s tongue traces along his teeth, only being able to taste the liquor from his mouth and smell it off his clothes; unable to tell whether he likes the sensation or not. Behind the liquor, all else he can smell is the blend of Bucky's sweat and strong cologne. He feels one of Bucky’s hands slide up the side of his head as mysterious fingers brush through his golden hair. ‘Bucky… wait.’ He manages after pushing Bucky with such strength that he lands his back on the couch. He takes a minute to catch his breath, gasping from both oxygen restriction and adrenaline. He is almost silent. ‘Wh-why would you do that?’ He blurts out, clutching his chest, his body plagued with tremoring shakes.

'Because you're gorgeous and I’ve wanted to feel the warmth of your lips for as long as I can remember. Wanna do it again?' He lusts. Part of Steve is furious at him but another part of him is intrigued by the idea of them being more than just friends. 'No.' Steve states firmly, to Bucky's dismay. Whilst he wants to, he knows that it is unfair of him to indulge in curiosity. 'You're drunk and not in the right state of mind. I won't do something that you wouldn't otherwise consent to.'

'C'mon?' The drunkard pleads.

'Bucky, you could get in a lot of trouble for this, hell, we could both get discharged for what you did.’ He shakes his head. 'If people find out about this-'

'I don't care. Let them.' Bucky interrupts, trying to grab Steve by the shoulders for another kiss. Steve pushes him back assertively. 'Buck, you're my friend. You know I would never do anything to change that but I simply refuse to do this when you are drunk.' He says with a sad smile that hides his growing urge to taste him again. Upset, Bucky finishes the rest of his flask, tapping the bottom of it when the last few drops refuse to leave. Steve feels guilty. He knows that he shouldn't be, or if Bucky even means what his actions speak. Sadly though, he can't help himself and hugs Bucky tightly. Bucky is taken by surprise but soon hugs back. Steve can tell that it would be unfair of him to go beyond this, so he settles for something that has always been a part of their friendship.

After Bucky eventually passes out from intoxication and tiredness, Steve lays him down on the couch and throws the blanket over him. He also places down another glass of water, knowing that Bucky will be dehydrated once he awakes. He peers at him from the doorway for a minute. Damn, what do I do? He thinks to himself. Whilst flattered at the experience, he can't work out if he should discuss it with Bucky in the morning or if he should just keep it to himself. He lets out a disgruntled sigh before flicking off the lantern and heading to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank 'ashitaka' for the idea and both them and 'LucienRahcuti' for assistance with writing this piece as they have been extremely helpful. :)
> 
> I'm relatively new when it comes to writing fanfics. Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU.
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully, you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical
> 
> Please message me if you think you have something that I could write about, have advice or just simply want a chat. :)


End file.
